Pervertido
by ShizukonoCata
Summary: Gakupo estaba indignado. Él habia sido llamado pervertido por esa niña. Él no era un pervertido ¿O no? - Pero, ¿Sabes? Me gustan los pervertidos. Pesimo summary. Lean ¡Onegai!


_Pervertido. _Ella lo había llamado pervertido. Gakupo no podía creerlo: él, un tipo tan correcto, tan justiciero, tan... tan... genial, había sido llamado así por esa niña. El pelimorado admitía que aveces tenia cierta debilidad por las braguitas. Pero, eso no le daba ningún derecho a llamarlo de esa manera.

Gakupo se hallaba en la azotea de la escuela. Caminaba de un lado para el otro, recordando lo sucedido aquella mañana, indignado.

**Flash back**

Ya era hora del almuerzo. Luka se acercó a la mesa de Meiko, su mejor amiga. Llevaba con ella su bentou, así que el pelimorado supuso que comería allí. Se alegró. Desde esa ubicación, él tenia una vista completa de la pelirrosa. Oyó a Kaito suspirar a su lado. Lo miró de reojo, haciendo la pregunta silenciosa que después formulo:

- ¿Qué?

- Te estas volviendo obsesivo con esto, Gakupo – le dijo el peliazul, sonriendo al ver la cara de su amigo. - No podes espiarla las 24 horas del día... Pensará que sos un pervertido.

- ¡Bah! ¡Eso es imposible! Yo soy todo menos un pervertido -. Kaito rodó los ojos. - Aparte... No la estoy espiando, solo me dedico a observarla... No hay nada de malo en eso.

- Si, si lo que digas...

Gakupo volvió otra vez a lo suyo. Se sorprendió al no hallarla sentada donde minutos antes había estado. Giró la cabeza para todos lados, desesperado por encontrarla. Ahogó un grito, ella estaba justo detrás de él. Tenia sus brazos en forma de jarrón, y su mirada parecía fulminarlo.

- Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa. - Parecía furiosa. Gakupo trago duro.

- Emm... ¿Q-qué me pasa con qué? - Trato hacerse al desentendido, sin embargo Luka no era tonta.

- ¿Qué te pasa con Meiko? ¿Por qué siempre la andas mirando? -. El pelimorado quedó en shock. ¿Meiko? ¿Como que Meiko? Aunque... Analizando un poco la situación, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando él se dedicaba a espiar a la amante del atún. Sudó frío. ¿Cómo le diría a aquella niña que no era la morocha a la que miraba, sino a ella?. Miró de reojo a su alrededor, como buscando una respuesta. Su amiga se hallaba en la mesa, comiendo su almuerzo y hablando animadamente con Kaito. El último dijo algo en vos baja y ambos rieron. Sinceramente, la morena no parecía preocupada de que alguien estuviera observándola todo el tiempo. Oyó el pie de Luka golpetear inquieto contra el suelo. Volvió su mirada otra vez con ella. Tenia que admitirlo, se veía hermosa enojada. Aunque todo lo que tenia de hermosa, también lo tenia de letal. - ¿Vas a hablar o te vas a quedar mirándome como un idiota? ¡Pervertido!

El mundo se paró. Ella lo había... lo había... ¡Llamado pervertido! ¡Él no era un pervertido!.

Gakupo se paró de un salto de su silla. Se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Estaba en llamas.

- ¡¿Pervertido? ¡¿Yo? ¡Yo no soy un pervertido! -. Todos los presentes voltearon al oír sus gritos. Incluso, Luka retrocedió un poco, pero recobro rápidamente su postura.

- ¿A si? ¿Entonces por qué te dedicas a seguir a mi amiga donde quiera que vaya? ¿Por qué siempre la observas cuando come, cuando baja al recreo, cuando hace educación física, cuando estudia? ¡En todo momento!

- ¡No miro Meiko, por dios! ¡Es a ti a la que siempre miro! -. Luka abrió sus ojos llena de sorpresa. Gakupo tragó, meditando lo que hace segundos había dicho. Eso era prácticamente una confesión. Inhaló y exhaló fuertemente. Iba a seguir con lo que había empezado. Más calmado repitió: - Es a ti a la que siempre miro. Amo tus caras cuando estudias, o tus muecas cuando te enojas. Me encanta tu sonrisa, o la forma en que tu pelo se mueve cuando corres... Me gusta todo de ti: tus manos, tu pelo, tus ojos, tu cuerpo... -.

La miró para comprobar el efecto que había tenido en ella. Su cara estaba completamente roja y sus manos estaban apretadas a sus lados. Gakupo no se dio cuenta cuando, de un segundo para el otro, el puño de Luka se estampaba directamente contra su cara, mandándolo a volar.

- ¡Pervertido!

Acto seguido, la pelirrosa salió corriendo del salón. Dejando al samurai tendido en el piso y al resto

shockeados. Gakupo se levantó dolorosamente y se encaminó rápidamente hacia su "escondite personal", la azotea.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y allí estaba él. Meditando sobre lo que había dicho hace algunas horas. Estaba furioso; él le había confesado sus sentimientos y ella sólo le había pegado, e incluso lo había llamado_ así_.

Oyó unos pasos detrás suyo. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había oído la puerta. No volteo, seguro era Kaito que había ido para consolarlo o burlarse de él.

- Hola -. Gakupo prácticamente salto al oír aquella vos. Ese no era su amigo, esa era...

- ¡Luka! -. Se volteo rápidamente para comprobar que era cierto. Y sí, allí estaba ella; con un ligero pero notable sonrojo en el rostro y la cabeza gacha. Se veía simplemente adorable.

- Etto.. Sip... -. Luka se sentó en el suelo, invitándolo a que él también lo hiciera. Gakupo no tardó en sentarse a su lado. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que, si alguno hiciera un leve movimiento, se tocarían. - Etto... Yo... Perdón por lo de hoy... Digo... Por mandarte a volar...

- ¡Ah, eso! No importa, esta bien. - Dijo esto tocándose inconscientemente la zona afectada. Luka no dejó pasar esta acción. Se puso frente a él, mirándolo de cerca y acariciando suavemente el moretón. El pelimorado no caía en si; ella, el amor de su vida, estaba acariciándolo tan dulcemente, a tan poco espacio de su cara, que si tan solo se acercara un poco mas, podría besarla.

- ¿Te duele?

- ¡No! ¡No mucho! -. Dijo esto saltando, púes las palabras de la pelirrosa lo sorprendieron. Rápidamente se arrepintió, ya que ella se alejo de él, apenada.

- Ah... Que bueno... - Un silencio incomodo se hizo en aquel lugar. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo. Ambos estaban observando el cielo, sin atreverse a cruzar miradas. Finalmente, el samurai se atrevió a hablar:

- Etto.. ¿Enserio piensas eso de mi? -. Luka volteo la cabeza, sin entender a lo que se refería. - Que soy un pervertido...

- Bueno... Si -. Gakupo bajo la mirada, su amigo había tenido razón. Miro de reojo a su acompañante, que ahora sonreía. - Pero... ¿Sabes? A mi me gustan más los pervertidos.

El pelimorado la miró, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¿Eso significaba lo que él creía? Entonces ella...

- Me gustas

Gakupo no pudo evitar embozar la sonrisa más grande y tonta. Quería decirle algo, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Decidió seguir sus impulsos. La tomó de la barbilla y la acercó lentamente a su rostro. Luka se dio cuenta de las intenciones del samurai. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. El pelimorado sonrío aun más al ver esto y terminó de acortar distancia. Sus labios se encontraron. El beso fue suave y dulce, lleno de ternura. Demostraba todos los sentimientos que con palabras era imposible de decir. Se separaron, buscando oxigeno. Se vieron a los ojos, sonriendo, y se volvieron a juntar en un beso más apasionado. Gakupo no pudo evitar pensar que aquello se volvería una droga, y que amaba eso.

- Eres un pervertido -. Dijo Luka al separarse del samurai.

- Sip... Y adoro serlo.- Ella solo le sonrió, para luego incorporarse. Ambos miraron al cielo, notaron que ya había oscurecido. - ¿Te acompaño?

- Si...

Desde ese día volvieron a casa juntos, de la mano. La gente siempre se sorprendía al verlos pasar; ella, siempre tan educada y él, un pervertido de primera. Y si, él era un pervertido, pero era SU pervertido, el pervertido de Luka, y siempre lo seria.

* * *

**¿Cómo estuvo? ¿ Pésimo, mal, bien, muy bien? Siendo sincera no me quedo como quería, pero... Es lo que hay xDD**

**Este fanfic esta dedicado a mi mejor amigo, Lolo. Gracias a él se me ocurrió la idea, ya que es un pervertido con todas las letras xDD ¡Lolo te quiero! :3**


End file.
